1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image reading device, and an image reading system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, to solve errors such as a paper jam or a multiple feed occurring in an image reading device such as a copying machine or a facsimile machine, a technique of analyzing an error occurrence count and a trend thereof to displays a warning message, determine the time to perform maintenance of the device, predict and suggest the optimal countermeasure time, and requesting maintenance to a customer engineer is known (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3,422,399 and Japanese Patent No. 4,849,254).
However, in these conventional arts, errors resulting from an operator who uses the image reading device are not distinguished from errors resulting from the state of the image reading device itself. The countermeasure methods for operator-dependent errors and device-dependent errors are different. For example, a scanner device which is an example of the image reading device has such characteristics that the occurrence frequency of the operator-dependent errors is higher than other devices since the type of sheet to be read and the sheet setting operation are likely to change from person to person. Therefore, to suggest an appropriate countermeasure method for errors occurring in the image reading device, in particular, the scanner device, it is desirable to determine the factors of the errors with high accuracy.